Purest Motivations Have Evil Results
by Sean Egalkcorf
Summary: Humans, Faunus, and Androids aren't the only sentient races on Remnant. A new year brings new students to Beacon and a new threat. Ospin's life has been threatened by the White Fang. Join Ruby and the new students as they try to dissolve the threat to their school and headmaster. Secrets revealed: Origin of and purpose of Dust, Grimm, Humans, Aura, and the unknown fourth race
1. Prologue

Cyana listened hard as she started to get out of bed. She could hear snoring which meant now was her chance. She got up and strapped on a tool belt with her 'equipment' on it, put on a coat and a beanie, and jumped out the window. The landing was anything but graceful but it never was. She had been sneaking out for years now, ever since she was able to activate her Aura to save herself from the fall from her apartment window. She picked herself up, dusted herself off, and set out to that place she had scouted weeks earlier. The place with the big White Fang 'tag' on the alley wall. The streets of Vale were deserted at this time of night which served her purpose beautifully. After walking for some time she rounded a corner into an alley where the big ugly wolf symbol was plastered on a brick wall.

Cyana retrieved a can of black spray paint from her belt and giggled to herself as she said "Bye bye wolfy". She started with a layer of black, covering the gangs symbol entirely. She extended the black much further than the symbol itself as she would need a larger canvass. The better part of an hour went by as she toiled over her elaborate design. Unfortunately, at thirteen she wasn't very tall and she struggled to reach the upper portions of her masterpiece.

"Overextended ourselves did we." a mocking voice taunted from behind her. Cyana turned in horror expecting to see the cops. Who was actually behind her was far worse. Six Faunus in civilian clothes and Grimm masks emerged from the shadows. "Why can't you humans ever just accept us." said the leader as he approached Cyana. "We try to learn why you hate us so much and you make human only schools, we try peaceful protests and you restrict our rights, we make one little adjustment to a brick wall and you cover it up." he said standing in front of Cyana and placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I ... uh ..." Cyana stuttered as she was too terrified to speak. She activated her Aura out of fear and they took that as a sign of aggression. His hand released her shoulder and moved to her head, hitting her hard enough to knock off her beanie. Cyana fell to the side from the force of the blow. Her Aura protected her completely from injury as she had allot more of it than others did for some reason. She began scooting backwards away from her assailant until she had her back against the wall with her painting on it. Her assailants didn't advance towards her immediately but, instead, stared at her. Poking out of her short dark red hair was a set of small panda ears.

"Traitor to your own cause!" the leader spat in disgust. He advanced again towards Cyana and she curled up into a ball. "Don't worry too much kid. We don't kill our own kind for something as small as covering up a marker but we are going to give you a little lesson about staying out of our way!" the leader said harshly. He extended a hand to grab her but abruptly stopped moving before he touched her. He instead chose to look intently at his own hand. Cyana could sense what was wrong too. Her Aura, everyones Aura, was just ... gone. All the White Fang members shuffled around uncomfortably, not used to the sensation of having no Aura. Cyana had felt this many times and was half relieved that he was here but also half dreading the scolding she would get after.

Suddenly, the leader fell onto his back as something fell on top of him from the sky. Slowly, Cyana's seventeen year old brother stood up from on top of the White Fang leader.

"Six fully grown gang members picking on one thirteen year old girl. For shame." stated Cyana's auburn haired brother, in a mocking tone, raising his bare fists in a fighting pose. The other white fang members looked shocked but that expression quickly turned into anger. They charged at him and most of them were knocked down in a single blow thanks to a combination of having no Aura to protect them and his unnatural strength. The last one pulled out a sword and started swinging it at him. With no weapon to parry the attacks he ducked and dodged the blows of the saber. Two of the white fang members got up and rejoined the fight. One of them jumped on his back and the other unarmed member grabbed his left arm. With his right arm he grabbed and through the assailant off his back. He simply let the other one hold on to his left arm as he thrust it up in the air, causing the assailant to go flying. Before he had time to react the sword was thrust forward at him and went strait through his lower torso. He let out a short gasp but then looked up at his impaler. With a swift punch his impaler was sent flying into a dumpster.

"Vincent!" Cyana screamed as she ran over to his side. Vincent pulled the sword out of his torso and collapsed to all fours on the ground. "Vincent" Cyana whimpered "I'm sorry. This is ... is all my fault.".

"Shh. Don't think like that." Vincent said weakly "Come closer.". Cyana moved closer to her brother to hear what might be his last words.

"I want you ... you to" Vincent whispered weakly " you to know that ... YOU ARE TOTALY GROUNDED". Cyana gave a small squeak of fear as Vincent yelled the last part of his sentence. Vincent got off his hands and started to wipe the blood away from his stomach wound revealing that it had already scabbed over.

"Yuck" Vincent said shaking his blood off of his hands. Cyana looked dumbfounded for a moment before her face filled with rage.

"YOU JERK" Cyana screamed thrashing Vincent "You scared me! You don't ever, ever, EVER make me think you are going to die.". Vincent flinched away from his sister and waited for her to stop.

"One, I needed a dramatic example to make you learn your lesson. Two, you actually thought I was going to die? You have seen me go through waaay worse." Vincent said casually, still on his knees.

"Wait a second. 'Needed a dramatic example' did you get stabbed on purpose?!" Cyana accused.

"Pfft ... of course not. Why would I do that?" Vincent said unconvincingly. Cyana had her art, Vincent was good at fighting but the one thing he was especially terrible at was lying.

"Don't ever try to teach me a lesson again. You suck at it." Cyana said hitting Vincent a few more times.

"Ok ... ok I'll try not to. Can I get up now without you hitting me?" Vincent said flinching away from her attacks again. She turned her back to him and he got up. "So why were these guys after you." Vincent asked stepping over one of the unconscious White Fang members.

"I ... uh ... kind of covered up one of their tags." Cyana said shyly. Vincent just stared at her with disapproving eyes. "What?! There are hundreds of those tags around the city. How was I supposed to know that someone would see me at this one and that someone was also a member of the White Fang with all his buddies?" Cyana reasoned.

"I think the better question is, what are you doing sneaking out alone and graffitiing buildings?" Vincent asked.

"'Cause you won't do it with me anymore." Cyana stated in a sadder tone. Vincent silently walked up behind Cyana and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. After mom and dad died allot of things had to change. I'm responsible for you now and I didn't want to encourage you to do this anymore." Vincent said.

"Why?" Cyana asked.

"Because it's dangerous." Vincent stated gesturing to all the incapacitated White Fang members around.

"It would be safer if you came with me." Cyana said her tone almost pleading now.

"And it would be even safer still if you stopped." Vincent said.

Cyana hung her head and defeatedly said "Okay". Vincent looked at the art his sister had made on the brick wall. He noticed it's incompleteness and looked down at his sister and grinned. Without warning Vincent picked up Cyana and placed her on his shoulders.

"But we are not leaving a piece of art half finished." said Vincent with smile. Cyana giggled and then finished her art with the extra height of her brother. Cyana then jumped off his shoulders and they both stood back to admire art.

"What do you think?" Cyana asked.

"Um ... what is it supposed to be?" Vincent asked sarcastically. This earned him a punch in the arm by Cyana. The painting clearly defined a Faunus man and a human woman holding hands. Vincent chuckled and then said "I think ... after mom and dad would be done yelling at ..." he picked up on Cyana glaring at him and cut the sentence short by saying "... they would be proud of how they are remembered.". Cyana gave him a smile and hugged him. After a few seconds Vincent broke the hug, tussled her hair (and incidentally her panda ears), and said "Come on you little Vandal. Lets go home.". Before they could leave a bright light was shawn in both Vincent's and Cyana's faces. It turned off after a second and they heard laughing from the, now conscious but incapacitated, White Fang leader.

"Now I know what you look like there won't be anywhere for you to run. You should have just let us teach her a lesson. Now you won't last a week once I put the word out." He coughed out, putting away his flashlight. Vincent walked over to the man, who was now sitting against a dumpster, and crouched so that he was at eye level with the man.

"Looks like you have the advantage, you have seen our faces but ..." Vincent said with a cocky attitude. Cyana knew that her brother wasn't exactly human and she knew why he did it but it still shocked her when her brother kissed the White Fang leader. It shocked the leader as well as he blankly stared at the boy. Then he heard the boys voice without his lips moving '... you won't remember for long'. He then keeled over as his head began to hurt. Vincent then got up and left the alleyway with his sister.

As they walked Cyana kicked her heel up to kick Vincent in the butt, lightly.

"Thanks for saving me Vince" Cyana said gratefully.

Vincent gave her hair another tussle and said "Always, Panda Bear".

**Authors note: So one thing I was debating leaving in was the Panda Bear pet name at the end. Would it be racist to refer to a Faunus by the animal they are crossed with or would it matter seeing as they have a close relationship.**


	2. Social Skills

Ruby was sulking and pacing back and forth on the airship. She didn't know anyone here despite the fact that they were one year closer to her age. None of them were her friends from Signal. If it wasn't for Yang she could be catching up with Weiss or Blake or any of her other classmates but; Nooooo. Her sister just had to be her sister. She began to feel awkward just walking around by herself and started to observe the group of first years going to Beacon. They all looked pretty standard for a group of young adults going to a prestigious boarding school. The terrified look on their face was only masked by the idle chit chat they performed with people they just met moments ago. Most were looking out the windows at the passing scenery. Ruby walked over to one of the windows and stared out at the landscape.

Unconsciously Ruby cooed "So beautiful.".

A response came from her left "Huh. Were you talking to me?". Ruby turned to see the a short haired blonde girl looking at her with a apprehensive and quizzical look.

Ruby quickly sputtered "Oh ... I wasn't talking about you ... the landscape ... I mean not that I think your ugly or anything ... um ... ah ... I just like the seeing the scenery every time I get on this ship.".

"Every time?" the girl asked with the same look lingering on her face.

"Oh well I'm actually in my second year at Beacon and I got sent ahead two years but I got on the wrong ship this year because of my sister, who I went with to Beacon. Funny story huh? So why are you here. I mean obviously to become a Huntress but were do you live? I mean 'did you live'?" Ruby blurted out in her hyperactive tone. The girl looked more scared than quizzical now.

"Right ... you know ... I like the scenery too ... soooo ... I'm just going to look at it ... for the rest of the flight." the girl said warily turning back to the window. Ruby sighed and walked off. In a few sentences she managed to come off as an insulting, crazy, lying, creepy person. She thought to herself that she really needed to work on her social skills. That wasn't as bad as when she met Weiss but she still needed work. She sat down on a bench next to a boy that was fiddling with something in his hands. She took a few breaths and decided to try talking with someone again, slowly this time.

"Is that a necklace?" Ruby asked as normal like as she could.

The boy turned to her and looked at her quizzically just like the girl did. 'Oh come on! How did I mess up already?' Ruby thought to herself has he didn't immediately respond.

"It's a video locket." the boy said with his attention now fully on Ruby.

"I only asked because you don't see many boys with jewelry nowadays ..." Ruby said trailing off at the end. 'Dam it! Why couldn't you just ask who was in the locket? You can't leave it like this now.' Ruby thought.

"That is some cool armor your wearing" Ruby said, hoping that he would forget her last sentence. His armor was black and was a cross between functional and decretive. It looked like the entire armor was composed of black spikes all fitting together. The armor was bulky and covered his upper an lower torso along with his shoulders and reached up behind his neck like a stiff hood. Regardless of its looks he seemed to be able to move quite well in it and the lower half of his armor seemed to bend and twist with his body. Up around the shoulders the flowing spikes abruptly ended and what was left were several sharp points sticking off of his shoulders.

"Thanks, I made it myself." The boy responded without giving any indication that Ruby was weirding him out.

"Who is in your locket?" Ruby asked.

"My sister. She really wanted me to go to Beacon; Probably so she can get into more trouble without me looking after her." the boy said.

"Your sister causes you allot of trouble huh? I know what thats like." said Ruby, getting the hang of this 'normal conversation' thing.

"Not deliberately. So, your sister intentionally messes with you?" he asked.

"More than you would believe." Ruby said in an more monotone voice.

"Like what?" the boy asked.

"Well ..."

* * *

><p>Ruby's mind was still tired and sluggish as she woke up to the sound of an alarm. She sleepily looked over to her alarm clock where it said the time was 9:45. Wait nine forty five?!<p>

"Wake up Yang!" Ruby yelled to her sister in the other room "Our airship leaves in fifteen minutes!". Ruby got changed into her cloak with lightning fast speed and collected her bags and crescent rose.

"Oh no we aren't going to make it in time." Yang expressed from the other room.

"I'll go ahead and see if they can wait for you." Ruby said as she sped out the door. At the sound of Ruby leaving Yang got a big grin on her face. She was still laying in bed with her eyes closed. She opened them briefly to see her own alarm clock that showed the time was 6:45. Before falling asleep again, Yang hoped that the modification she made to Ruby's ticket would not be wasted if Ruby got wise to her situation.

At the docked airship Ruby made it just in time, or so she thought. "Hi, here is my ticket. Is there any way you could delay for a while my sister is coming soon." Ruby said out of breath.

The ticketer looked at Ruby strangely for a second before saying "I'll see what I can do. In the mean time I suggest you board.". Ruby got onboard and took a few minutes to catch her breath. Only after several minutes had passed did she start to notice something was a bit off. Where was Jaune or Blake or Weiss or anyone else from her first year at Beacon. Ruby scanned the crowd some more and came to a terrifying conclusion. Everyone on this ship, except for her, was a first year student. Ruby found a clock on board just before the ship took off. It read 7:00.

Ruby fell to her knees and dramatically screamed "YAAAAAANNNNNGGGG!".

* * *

><p>The boy was laughing when Ruby finished her story.<p>

"So that was you screaming during the beginning of the flight?" he asked, fighting the urge to laugh more.

"Ya ... wait you believed all of that?" Ruby asked.

"Well why wouldn't I?" the boy asked.

"Because it is a crazy and unlikely story." Ruby said.

"True, but you have honest eyes. So, you are actually a second year student?" the boy asked. Ruby was unsure how to respond to the compliment he just gave her. Or was it even a compliment? 'Should I thank him or not respond to it?' Ruby thought before responding. Regardless it put a faint smile on her face.

"Ya my first year was kind of eventful. You will get to experience this too but for the initiation we ..." Ruby trailed off as she realized she no longer had the boys attention. He was looking strait ahead at a deer Faunus who was trying to pick up her books that had been knocked out of her hands by some human boys. She wasn't having much success as they started to kick the books around.

"Sorry I'll have to hear about your first year later. I'll be back I promise. I just have to have a chat with someone." the boy said getting out of his seat and walking strait ahead.


End file.
